In This Life
by Logans Little Vixens
Summary: Sequel to My Immortal. Must read My Immortal to get it.
1. Wash It All Away

Chapter One

Wash It All Away

Lying beside you

Listening to you breathe

The light that flows inside of you

Burns inside of me

-Evanescence

-January Fourth-

18 year old Colin O'Doyle looked up from his overpriced coffee cup and out the window of the small cafe. The mansion wasn't too far, about twelve blocks or so. He could easily walk there. A small smile made it's away across his face as his thoughts drifted to her. Phoenix Xavier, his ice angel. He was soon shaken from his thoughts by a pretty redheaded girl who took the seat across from him. She looked a lot like Jean...

"Colin?" she asked quietly, fiddling with her chin length hair.

"Do I know you?" he asked, tugging on his coat and scarf.

"Uh yeah, don't you remember? It's me. Jenni."

"Jen?" he asked, laughing softly. Standing, he grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his pocket. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, also laughing. She wasn't able to detect the slight wince.

"It's been so long...look at you!"

"Phoenix...how is she? Is she-"

"Alive? Yes. Missing you? Every day. Doing well? Getting by. She'd be better if you were home." Jenni said grinning. "Bobby's been taking good care of her since you left. We all have."

"Slasher's dead."

"She or he...did that? How do you know?"

"She, yes, and James told me. He figured I had the right to know."

"Oh really?" She asked, linking her arm through his. She smiled softly, glad to have a friend back. Talking quietly, they set off towards home.

----

Phoenix stood by a window in the den, sipping hot cocoa. Bobby sat on the couch, studying his friend's girl. She was beautiful in the soft blue tank top and floor length white skirt. Both Xavier twins were gorgeous...just not too bright.

"Iceman..." she started, turning to him.

"He's coming back, Fi."

"But-"

"He IS coming back. He IS alive. I know it." He said firmly, coming to stand in front of her, gently grasping her upper arms. She looked down, sniffling slightly.

"Ah...Ah know Ah should be happier...or at least be trying, but Ah-"

"I know Phoenix. It's okay...aw come on now. Don't cry! Come here.." He muttered, setting her cup down before pulling his friend into a hug. It seemed as if all she'd done was cry. Marie walked into the room, placing her gloved arms around her friend and boyfriend, careful to rest her cheek on the clothed part of Phoenix's back. After a while, they drew apart, Rogue coming around to see her friend.

"Alright?" She asked softly, wiping at her tears and brushing her hair out of her vivid blue eyes...like a mother would. Phoenix smiled softly, staring at the two. Such a cute couple.

"We're home!" Jenni's voice rang through the mansion. Phoenix frowned, walking into the entrance hall. Jenni had brought home a redheaded guy who was putting up his coat and scarf. He wore baggy black jeans and a blue, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to reveal tanned, powerful forearms. But when he turned around, everyone stopped. Jean, Logan, Scott and Emma had come up from the Med Lab. Erin, Connie, Asia, Kitty, and Jubilee had come from the kitchen. His dark eyes roamed the room until they landed on Phoenix. Professor Xavier, Calysta, and Evyn had crept into the room, followed shortly by Storm and Kurt.

"C-Colin?" She managed to stutter, eyes widening. He nodded, smiling at her.

Running to him, she threw her arms around his neck, barely feeling him lift her up into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. She hadn't registered she was crying, until she felt a calloused hand on her neck. He hid his face in her soft white hair.

"Let it out. Let it all out..." he murmured, rocking her. Jenni waved away the bystanders, wanting to give them some alone time. They all dispersed, the girls giggling and cooing. When he felt her calm down he released her, his own eyes a little misty. She placed her hands on either side of his face, smiling.

"Colin...what did you do?"

"I tracked Eve down and....murdered her, to be frank."

"Why?"

"Phoenix, those wounds you had were nothing to sneeze at. Ye could've died... I couldn't live with that." he muttered, looking away. She pulled his face to hers, ending up nose to nose with him. He smiled softly, placing butterfly kisses on her lips. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, making him wince. She lifted his shirt, staring at the deep lacerations on his sides.

"Why didn't you get these checked?"

Colin sighed softly, allowing her to drag him up to her room. She sat him down on the bed, grabbing the first aid kit. A few stitches and several bandages later, she'd patched him up. Laying back against her bed, he gazed up at her with half open eyes.

"If you're tired, sleep."

"Stay. Please?"

She nodded, laying down beside him, snuggling into his chest. She'd truly missed him when he was gone.


	2. Vindicated

Chapter Two

_Vindicated_

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in, and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in so mesmerizing

So hypnotizing

I am captivated

I am vindicated  
I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear

Like the diamond in your ring

Cut to mirror your intention

Oversized and overwhelmed

The shine of which has caught my eye

And rendered me so isolated

So motivated  
I am certain now that I am

Vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So turn up the corners of your lips

Part them, and feel my fingertips

Trace this moment for forever

Defense is paper thin

One touch and I'll be in

Too deep to ever swim against the current

So let me slip away

So let me slip away  
So let me slip away

So let me slip

Against the current

So let me slip away

So let slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

I am vindicated

I am selfish

I am wrong

I am right

I swear I'm right

Swear I knew it all along

I am flawed

But I am cleaning up so well

I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Slight hope

Dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Jumping up, Phoenix looked around her. Looking down, she smiled, shaking her head. Colin was still asleep beside her, snoring lightly. His hand had fallen into her lap, and was twitching slightly. Gently taking his hand, she placed it on the bed, immediately waking him. His soft red hair was messy from sleep, dark eyes blurred with alarm. He was looking around wildly, as if looking for danger. Tilting her head, Phoenix lightly tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump about a foot in the air.

"'Tis it, Fi?"

"Nothin'.....but you seem to have something wrong...."

"Habit...what time is it?" Colin asked, rubbing his eyes. Looking over, her eyes widened. Ten thirty? They'd slept through the day......wow. Time flies.

"Ten thirty....hungry?"

"Nah...just tired" he muttered, laying back down. Smiling, she leaned back on her forearm, gently stroking her fingers along the side of his face. He smiled back up at her, leaning into her touch.

"Ah missed this...."

"I missed your accent."

"What about my accent?" she asked, lightly smacking his arm. He laughed, holding his hands up.

"Nothing! It's sexy..."

"Sexy? What the hell?" she asked laughing. He grinned up at her, leaning up to kiss her nose. She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he placed his free hand on the back of her head. Opening the door, Jenni snuck in, the couple completely oblivious to the fact that she was there. Sighing, she stomped her foot on the ground, frowning. THAT made them notice her.

"What Jen?" Phoenix asked, frowning slightly.

"Sorry you guys....but we have a situation. Now then, get UP."

A few minutes later, the three appeared in the library. Connie, Asia, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby were there waiting for them.

"Now...what's so important?" Phoenix asked, gently tugging Colin's hand.

"You're a telepath, aren't you Fi?" Asia asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah...it's not really my strength, but yeah...."

"Can you use Cerebro?"

"Yeah, but the last time Ah tried I got hurt."

"Would you be willing to try again?"

"For what reason?"

The girls looked around, uneasily, before staring straight at Bobby. He stared pointedly at them, Connie shaking her head slightly. Looking around, the young man crossed his arms.

"Well....."


End file.
